


Don't Tell Revan

by SquaredCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaredCircle/pseuds/SquaredCircle
Summary: Bastila uses her feminine charms to smooth relationships and clear obstacles from Revan's path. Set during the events of KotOR.





	Don't Tell Revan

Waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting. As a Jedi she was adept at waiting – it was what Jedi spent half of their time doing, after all – but that didn’t mean she liked it. The feeling of uselessness that she felt sitting around in their rag-tag group’s hideout while all of the others, even the teenage twi’lek, were out being of use stung bitterly.

Not to mention that since being penned up in a Vulkar cell she hadn’t gotten off in _weeks_.

‘ _Patience_ ’, she could almost hear Zhar admonishing her.

Still, she could still be of some use. Deciding to familiarise herself with the apartment complex and its inhabitants, she closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force. She was careful to not disturb anybody and to keep her presence to a minimum – Malak’s malevolent gaze was still turned towards the planet, waiting for her to show herself.

Her presence slowly expanded, filling the hideout. Nothing much to see here. However, just beyond one of the walls she felt fear and distress. Probing gently at the affected mind, she found it to be just in the next apartment. Perhaps if she couldn’t help with the mission, she could help the woman next door.

The low security door yielded easily to her. Why do these people bother even locking their doors?

Bastila assessed the apartment. It was plainly coloured and sparsely furnished. A small kitchenette, a bed, a table and two armchairs were all that adorned the living space, with the apartments only other room being a small refresher area. Pretty much a clone of their own hideout. What wasn’t common between the two was a shocked woman not at all pleased with their door being hacked open.

“Who are you? What are you doing in here? You can’t just come barging into someone’s home!”

The woman was human, of average height and slim build. Her medium length black hair tied back into a tight bun. Her otherwise pretty face was creased with anger. Her clothes were plain and she wore no jewellery or wedding bands. Bastila put her age at between twenty-three and twenty-six.

“I’m sorry, I was just investigating the area.” Bastila lied reluctantly. Lies never came easily to her, but she sensed that pressing the woman straight away wasn’t the best course of action if she were to help. She’d have to convince the woman to let Bastila help her.

“That’s no excuse. You can’t just go around barging into people’s apartments because you’re curious! But at least you’re more polite than that pig, Holdan.”

“Holdan? Who’s that?” The woman is now obviously uncomfortable.

“Just one of Davik’s men who can’t keep his hands to himself. But all he got for his trouble was a nasty scar from my vibroblade! Too bad I’m the one still paying the price.” Bastila decides that now’s the time to press for more information. This woman _had_ just told her half of the problem anyway, she obviously wouldn’t be resistant to a bit of help.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it. I’m in enough trouble already. Besides, I don’t know if I can trust you.” The poor woman is obviously scared. If she had humiliated an exchange goon it was likely that she had a bounty on her head. Bastila changed up her body language to appear less threatening and put on a more soothing tone of voice.

“You can trust me. Maybe I can help.” The poor woman was obviously torn. Bastila’s guess proved correct when she confessed tearfully.

“Well, I suppose you seem like an alright sort. When I cut Holdan it made him back off, but it also embarrassed him in front of his friends.” Her voice wavered. “Holdan’s a spiteful little Hutt-Slug. He went and put a bounty on my head for what I did! That’s why I’m hiding out here.”

That bastard.

“Maybe I could speak to Holdan for you.” The woman seemed in disbelief at the offer of assistance. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

“You could try, I guess. He usually hangs out at the cantina in the Lower City. It probably won’t do any good. Holdan’s used to getting his own way. That’s one of the fringe benefits of being a goon for Davik. Working for the local crime lord lets you get away with things. Still, I appreciate the offer.” 

“Before I go, what’s your name?” The woman looked up at her, tears and worry marring her face.

“Dia. It’s Dia.”

Sneaking out of the apartment block was easy. Not being in possession of any clothes but her unassuming but conspicuous Jedi robes, she had had to ask Dia to borrow a plain jacket and pants. The tarisian had agreed, heading to her footlocker to get them and unintentionally giving Bastila a great view of her shapely ass underneath her tight pants as she bent down to retrieve the clothes. Bastila had felt her cock stir – it had been too long since she’d been able to get off since the whole disaster with the Endar Spire. Besides, she was sure she had glimpsed Dia doing the same to her as she changed but looked away as Bastila met her eyes.

Once she had gained entrance to the Lower City by virtue of a simple mind trick on the elevator guard, it was simple to locate Holdan in the Cantina and ‘convince’ him to remove the bounty from Dia’s head. Anybody cowardly enough to put a bounty on a woman like Dia wouldn’t be too hard to threaten into compliance, she had reasoned.

When she told Dia that Holdan had agreed to remove the bounty the tarisian broke down in tears. She’d been through a great deal in the past week, Bastila understood. She closed the distance between herself and Dia and gripped the woman in a gentle hug. Dia reciprocated, wiping off her tears onto the shoulder of Bastila’s borrowed jumper.

“I just don’t know how to thank you!” Dia exclaimed, her tears giving way to jubilance just as quickly as they had arrived.

This was getting awkward. Bastila hadn’t had sex or masturbated in weeks, and this sudden close contact with Dia’s slim, soft body caused her dick to stiffen in her borrowed pants, pressing up against Dia’s leg. There was no way that the tarisian hadn’t felt it. Bastila felt Dia pause slightly, lifting her head from Bastila’s shoulders and looking her in the eye.

“I’m sorry, it’s- I just-,” Bastila’s stammering was interrupted when she felt a soft hand caressing her junk through the cloth. There seemed to be something different in Dia’s eyes now, a hunger. Maybe she needed this just as much as Bastila did. The same hand disappeared into Bastila’s pants, delicate fingers wrapping around her shaft and stroking.

“I think I just figured out a way to thank you, properly.” Dia almost purred, her left hand pushing down Bastila’s bottoms while her right continued its rhythmic movement up and down her length.

Bastila couldn’t stand it any longer. She grabbed Dia’s head with one hand and brought the tarisian’s full, kissable lips to her own. Her other hand wandered to Dia’s full ass, groping her sensually as her tongue begged entrance to Dia’s mouth, sliding along the tarisian’s lower lip. Dia deepened the kiss, leaning into Bastila and finished removing Bastila’s underwear with her free hand.

The pair broke the kiss and stumbled over to the bed, articles of clothing being uncaringly discarded along the way. Dia raised her arms and Bastila slid her shirt over her head, revealing two perfect C-cup breasts. Bastila pushed, sending Dia tumbling backwards onto the bed with a squeak, where she lay on her back and watched Bastila approach, breasts heaving. The Jedi delicately stepped out of her crumpled lower clothing while reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, releasing her creamy D cup breasts into the cool air. Her dick was now standing at attention, pointing straight at the Dia’s lovely body.

Bastila sauntered towards the bed, teasing Dia with her movements, showing off every inch of her physique, toned by years of Jedi training and fitness routines. Dia had untied her hair bun, releasing her shoulder length black hair to fan about her head. She bit her lower lip and beckoned to Bastila, spreading her legs invitingly and revealing her warmth. Bastila didn’t think it was possible but she got even harder when he saw that Dia was shaved smooth.

The Jedi all but collapsed onto Dia, leaning down for a deep kiss. Their breasts squeezed together as their tongues battled for dominance. Bastila’s right hand traced a trail down Dia’s chest and stomach, pausing when it reached the edge of her entrance.

“Oh, stop teasing!” Dia gasped, chest heaving with excitement. Her crotch ground upwards, trying to grind against Bastila’s hand. Bastila obliged her, rubbing Dia’s slick heat with her fingers. Her slim fingers sought out Dia’s clit and rubbed and pinched at it, causing the tarisian to moan openly and for her already damp opening to moisten even further. Bastila judged it ready – she kissed Dia again while she slid a finger into her tight wetness, cock lying heavy on Dia’s stomach, sandwiched between their bodies. Dia groaned again, but this time with impatience.

“You know what I want. A finger’s not enough! Give it to me!” The tarisian whined, her eyes wild. Who was Bastila to refuse a lady? Not bothering to respond with words, the Jedi withdrew her questing finger and rose to her knees, lathering her cock with Dia’s juices and letting the tarisian see what she was in for. Bastila’s pride jutted out at right angles to her body, its pink, rubbery head pointing straight at its desire. It was long and thick and the same unblemished cream colour as Bastila’s breasts.

Bastila scooted forwards on her knees, taking in one hand one of Dia’s feet and placing it over her shoulder, while the other hand continued to pump her rigid cock. At Dia’s continued encouragement, she placed her head at the entrance to Dia’s slick heat. She looked up at Dia for confirmation and found it in the other woman’s begging expression. Lining up her head, Bastila slowly pushed forward, sliding inch after inch of her meat into the other woman.

“Fuck, so big…” Dia moaned as she was filled completely, Bastila joining her once she bottomed out, hairless balls pressed against the tarisian woman’s ass.

“Give me a moment,” Dia breathed “To get used to you.” Bastila nodded, not trusting herself to speak and just enjoying the feeling being balls deep in the beautiful tarisian. Her cock was certainly enjoying itself – Dia was warm and tight, stimulating her wonderfully even while stationary – but she needed _more_.

She started thrusting, slowly but with increasing speed. Dia’s groans increased in volume and frequency as Bastila set a furious pace, the sound of flesh impacting flesh filling the apartment as she pounded the slightly older woman as hard as she could. She couldn’t keep this up for more than a couple of minutes, not in the pent up state she was in after weeks of sexual inactivity.

For another minute or so the only sounds to fill the apartment was Bastila’s balls impacting against Dia’s perfect ass and the tarisian’s wanton groans of enjoyment as she writhed on the bed. Bastila felt it too soon, a churning feeling in her balls and a tightness in her lower belly that warned of an oncoming orgasm. She released Dia’s leg and leaned down, kissing Dia deeply and hilting herself one more time in her wetness. She pulled out quickly, aiming her member at Dia’s heaving breasts and stroking herself the rest of the way to completion. She groaned, supporting her cock at the base as she spilled her load all over Dia’s chest for a good fifteen seconds. Dia’s own hand joined Bastila’s, squeezing every last drop of Bastila’s cum onto her belly and pussy.

Completely spent, Bastila leaned in for another kiss, enjoying the way it felt pressing their two sweaty bodies together, each of them panting from their exertions.

“That was amazing.” Bastila gasped between breaths.

“I thought I was supposed to show you a good time!” Dia laughed as she wiped Bastila’s cum from her tits, swallowing each load she gathered with her fingers.

The two joined for one last kiss before Bastila had to depart. She sensed that Revan would return soon, and she would need to be ready if they were to escape this Force-forsaken hole.


End file.
